Don't wanna break your heart
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: Caspian and Lucy are stuck between two loves. For Caspian it's Liliandil and Lucy. For Lucy it's Caspian and Jacob. Well her being in Narnia help figure everything out?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Wanna Break Your Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story I make up with C.S. Lewis characters, thank you!

Summary: Caspian and Lucy are both torn between two loves. For Lucy it's Caspian and Jacob. For Caspian it's Liliandil and Lucy. Perhaps her being in Narnia can help both of them.

Chapter 1 (Lucy POV)

It's been four years since Edmund and I had last been in Narnia. We had caught wind that Caspian and taken the star Liliandil to be his Queen. At first I was extremely hurt and angry; did he not see how much I cared about him? As time wore on though I began to understand why Susan had said it would have never worked between her and Caspian. For starters we don't even permanently live in Narnia so a relationship would be kind of difficult. While the Narnian girls may not be prettier than her Susan can not deny that they are far more unique and interesting than her. I think she feared that if she left while dating him, he would be unfaithful to her. She's been down that road before and doesn't want to put herself in the same spot, honestly I don't blame her.

That's Susan though, I still couldn't figure out why he didn't like me. She I hadn't been as beautiful as my sister than. If I'm being honest I'm still not but I'm pretty enough. Maybe it was my age, even though technically he's only 5 years older than me. I guess it would be a little odd for an 18 year old to date a 13 year old. Hmmm maybe that's why. Like I said though earlier I don't really care anymore. You see my last year of high school Jacob Circuit moved to my school. He was such a sweetheart and quite the charmer; it didn't take long for him to have me under his thumb. That was a year ago and it's still true today.

My parents don't really like him and forbade him from coming to my house and me to his. So because I was sick of their constant controlling Jacob and I found an apartment just for the two of us. It's close to both Jacobs work in bank telling and close to Cambridge University which is where I will be starting my first year here in a couple of weeks. I looked around the apartment once I walked in and noticed it was a little messier than usual. In fact it looked like it hadn't been cleaned at all the past two days I was visiting Susan and Peter.

"Jacob?" I walked around the living room but saw no sign of him. "Jacob?!" I tried again this time a little more panicked. I ran to our room and looked everywhere. As I was passing the mirror I nearly jumped at what I saw. There standing in front of me was Aslan, still as amazing as the day we left Narnia. "A-Aslan?" I squeaked turning to look at him. He gave a low deep chuckle and nuzzled my side as I bent down and gave him a hug. It had been four years; four years since I last saw the Lion that I missed so dearly.

"You must come back to Narnia with me Lucy, Caspian needs you help."" I looked at Aslan confused; if Caspian had needed my help wouldn't he blow Susan's horn? Or perhaps even come with Aslan when I was told this. "The reason he did not call you is because he does not know he needs help." So Aslan saw something was to happen and wanted me to be there to help Caspian. I nodded and asked if I could run to the bathroom well quick before I arrived in Narnia. Once I was all better I took a hold of his thick mane and felt the familiar wish of wind that always came with it, I heard lots of voices, men's voices. When I looked up I noticed I was in the War Room and Trumpkin, Reepicheep and Caspian all stared at me with wide eyes. Guess Aslan was telling the truth, they had absolutely no idea I was coming.

"Lucy my dear girl how you've grown." I looked to my left and saw Drinian standing and walking over towards me with a giant smile on his face. The sweet Captain had always been like a second father to me and I was all too happy to return the hug. "What are you doing here Sweetling?" I smiled at his nickname for me and I noticed he was the only one that had asked the question that was on all their minds.

"I really don't know, all Aslan said was that Caspian would need my help." Some of the Lords huffed at me being so casual about Caspian but hey I knew him before he was a king. Drinian nodded and led me over to the table practically shoving me on Caspian who had yet to say anything. He blinked when I bumped into him and smiled down at me. He took me in his arms and spun me around like I was a little girl again…which I wasn't surprisingly.

"Lucy, you're here! I missed you so much, how have you been?" I laughed at his questioning and Drinian cleared his throat signaling this was not the time to be catching up. Caspian cleared his throat and pulled a chair out for me before sitting down himself. "Now back to Calormen, as I said earlier several of our men have just so happened to disappear when they visit." I shuddered remembering the Prince that they had almost married me off to, he was a Calormen, enough said. Caspian noticed my shiver and rubbed his hands up and down my arms trying to warm me thinking I was cold. His hands on my arms were causing more shivers than there were originally.

"I'm fine now Caspian, thank you." He just nodded and went back to talking war strategies with several of his Lords and Generals. I didn't miss the little wink that Drinian gave me though and I ducked my head so he wouldn't see my blushing cheeks. He had been the only one I had told about my crush on Caspian the last time we were in Narnia. After seeing Caspian so taken with Liliandil I couldn't bear to watch it so I ran off claiming I wanted to look around. Caspian didn't spare me a second glance, it had been Drinian who found me and made me tell him what was really wrong. Needless to say he thought it was cute and that I would actually make a good wife for Caspian if he would just open his eyes a little more.

Speaking of the star where was she? Did she not sit in on these little meeting like Susan and I had? I mean she is now a Queen of Narnia if the rumors are true. Maybe I could ask Drinian or Reepicheep about it later. I noticed people getting up so I assumed the meeting was over. Caspian stood and offered his arm to me leading me away from the room.

"I'll let you change Lucy, when you're done meet me in my study. We have an awful lot of catching up to do." I nodded and walked to my old room; to my surprise I saw not my old dresses but a bunch of new ones. I heard the door shut behind me quietly and I jumped. There stood a girl about my age smiling at me brightly.

"Aslan appeared to me last night and told me you would need new dresses. I'm your lady Gemma Queen Lucy." I smiled at her and took her by surprise with a hug. It was finally nice to have someone who was a girl and near my age. She started a bath for me and helped me wash my hair. Once I was done I dried off and she helped me into a dress that was a dark blue, the sleeves off the shoulder and fitted nicely, flowing over my hands. The midsection and top were fitted and I noticed that I was a bit more…womanly than the last time I was here. The back had a corset type tying that I couldn't do myself so I had to have Gemma tie it for me. She braided my hair then put it in a knot before putting my crown on. She grabbed a pair of dark blue slippers and slid those on my feet as well before deeming me ready to go see Caspian.

I opened the door and he jumped looking up from the book he was reading. He smiled when he saw me but stopped when he **saw** me. His eyes raking over me taking in every inch. I shifted a little uncomfortably under his stare but it didn't waver. I didn't like it when boys looked at me like that, not even Jacob. Jacob…was he okay? Did he think something had happened to me?

"What was it you wanted to show me Caspian?" This seemed to knock him out of his little fantasy world. He walked over to me the rest of the way and held his arm out signaling we would be going for a walk somewhere. He led me out the doors of Cair Paravel and into the gardens. I gasped and I could feel his smile, firelillies they were my favorite flower. He had them planted just for me, how sweet. "Thank you Caspian."

"We had more space for flowers and I remembered they were your favorite. Figured you might come back one day and see them." We walked to a bench and sat down just staring at the beautiful scenery all around us. "How old are you now Lucy? You look so much older than when we were sailing to find the Lords."

"I'm about to turn 18, I start my first year of University in just a couple of weeks. How long has it been for you?" I swear I heard him mutter too long but maybe that was just my imagination. I wanted him to say something like that so maybe my mind was playing ticks on me.

"A little over 3 years, I'm 21 now." See if he had just stuck it out with m e it wouldn't have been as awkward like he thought it would be. Butterflies stared coming back in my stomach when his gaze landed on me, no I loved Jacob I should not be acting like a silly little school girl. Besides he had a Queen now, or so I thought was true but had yet to be confirmed.

"And have you…have you taken a Queen in those three years? He laughed and lounged a little against the back of the bench. Why was he laughing I had been completely serious. "I don't see what's so funny that I said." He then realized he had sounded extremely rude and apologized.

"I was married to Liliandil for a few months. After she realized I wouldn't put everything on hold for her every wish she get angry and left." It was starting to get chilly and I shivered a little at the breeze. He noticed and wrapped his arms around me pulling me up and towards the castle. "Let's go inside we can talk more tomorrow," After I was in my room I leaned against the door and thought about earlier. It had been four years and Caspian could still make me feel like this. Away Jacob had never made me feel.

A/N: Okay that is not supposed to be in capitals I hit something and I had no idea how to get caps off, Before you say anything i tried Caps lock and it didn't work.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to think everyone who's read this story, also for anyone that has read my other two Lucian stories or Dramione I promise I have not abandoned them. Austin keeps trying to find the perfect prom dress with me so that takes up a bunch of my time. I promise to update them within the next week.

Disclaimer: As always mentioned I do not own C.S. Lewis characters just the make believe story I write with them.

Chapter 2 (Caspian POV)

The minute Lucy's door closed I ran a hand over my tired face. Today had been an extremely long day, add on the fact that Lucy's back and I don't know the reason you have an extremely, very long, day. Sighing I walked to my study and poured myself a drink slumping onto the couch. Cheepers my shadow dog hopped up with me and laid his head in my lap. A loud clap of thunder caused him to jump up and hide under the bed and for me to jump and drop my glass. I muttered a few curse words before I heard the pitter patter of feet that stopped at the door. I looked up and saw Lucy in her white nightdress looking completely terrified. Grabbing a blanket I walked over to her and wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her inside and laying her down on the couch. I snuggled next to her and held her tighter every time her body stiffened when she head the cracking sound.

"Still not a fan of thunderstorms I see." I said half laughing, when I looked down though and saw her I instantly regretted it. She was literally white with fear and she was shaking uncontrollably. I pulled her even closer (If that was humanly possible) and ran my hand over her arm in what I had hoped was a soothing manner. "You going to be all right Lu?" She started to nod but stopped when a really loud one came and hid her face in the crook of my arm.

"I'm sorry Caspian I'm acting silly it's just a storm." She got up and started to leave. I missed having her lie next to me, I missed her heat and her company. Sitting up I reached my arm out and grabbed her wrist pulling her back down. I switched sides so the only way she could leave was if she would crawl over me. Under normal circumstance I would rather enjoy that position. Actually right now I wouldn't have a problem with it either, maybe I could-…oh for the love of God she's scared out of her mind and I'm having _those _thoughts.

"Nonsense Lu it's alright to be scared. Come on no way are you going back to your room." I offered her my hand and helped her up. She swayed a little bit and I could tell how tired she was. Seeing it was going to take twice as long to get to my room if she walked I picked her up bridal style. She swung her arms around my neck and placed her head in the crook of my shoulder. I opened and closed the door quietly so as not to wake anyone else. Lord knows I don't need Drinian asking me questions about why I'm carrying Lucy to my room at such a late hour.

"Thank you Caspian, for everything." She mumbled into the pillow. I kissed the top of her head and got in on the other side. Not much to my surprise Lucy quickly sought me out and snuggled up against my side. What she did next though is what literally caused me to jump up and off the bed in surprise. Her hand landed on the belt of my trousers and her index finger trailing slow, lazy circles. Did she know what she was doing? I shook my head to rid away those thoughts, no of course she didn't she was just…being comforting I guess. I got back up but laid to where I was almost falling off the bed. "Caspian quit being silly and get back over here. You shared a bed with Lilliandil didn't you?" _Yes I did Lucy but she didn't touch me like that nor I her. _ Sucking in a deep breath I scooted over and she quickly snuggled every part of her into every cranny of my side she could find. She gave my cheek a kiss, a kiss so very, very close to my lips. She pulled away barely and I so the same look in her eyes that I knew was in mine. "Caspian." She whispered quietly no longer being able to look at my eyes.

I groaned and tilted her chin up so her lips were centimeters from mine. I searched her eyes for permission before capturing her lips in a seering hot kiss. I felt her fingers wind their way in my hair and I repositioned myself so I was hovering over her. Her hands set to undoing the buttons of my shirt and my kisses trailed further down her jaw to her neck. Biting, Sucking and licking every inch of visible skin I could find. It was when she reached for my trousers that I pulled away and only then. I couldn't do this, Queens or Princess were supposed to remain pure until their wedding night. And once a Queen of Narnia always a Queen or Narnia. She seemed a little miffed by me pulling away and I laughed at her expression before kissing her nose.

"Seriously Caspian!" She yelled and I put my lips on hers once again to keep her quiet this time. I pulled away and she attempted to pull me back but I held her shoulders down effectively pinning her. "Why not!?' She exclaimed and I could see that I had hurt her feelings which was something I never wanted to do.

"Keep this up Lucy and you won't have you innocence." She looked at me like I was stupid and I guess from her view point I was. But I wasn't about to break some tradition that had been around for centuries.

"That's kinda the whole point!" She pulled my face back to hers and started attacking it I gently pushed her away and laid back down facing her. Stroking her goldish blonde hair and then her fair cheeks tinted with a light pink from earlier activites.

"Lucy, Narnian tradition calls for you to be pure. Besides, heard you have a boyfriend you're quite fond of." I'd heard things just like she had, though I desperately hoped they were untrue. By the look on her face though I know I was right about one or possibly both of those things.

"He's not you though Caspian." That's all I needed to hear from my valiant little Queen. I may not be able to do what she wants but there's more than one way of pleasing her. With a wicked smirk I kissed her one last time before disappearing underneath the sheets.

"Caspian what are you-" Her question gave way to a mewl of pleasure. I smirked to myself before licking her again. It didn't take long for my little Queen to become nothing more than a trembling bag of bones. Coming up form the sheets I pulled her into one last kiss before telling her to go to sleep and turning out the light. Maybe me needing Lucy's help won't be so bad after all. Seems she needed my help as well, though I'm sure for entirely different reason than mine. This night is the only one in a long list that I have been able to sleep peacefully and with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so yeah second chapter a little bit racier but I promise things get a lot more interesting in the next chapters. For everyone that has read or is just now starting to read please review this story it will make me very, very happy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my make believe story with Caspian and Lucy!

Chapter 3: (Lucy POV)

When I woke up the next morning my neck was extremely painful and it was stinging. I brought my hand up to the spot and noticed it was a little raw, walking over to the mirror I saw the mark that was a purple/reddish color. Oh no this is not good, not good at all. Before I could say or do anything Caspian had appeared with his arms around my neck and resting his chin on my shoulder. "I think it rather suits you my Valiant Queen." I turned around and smacked him playfully and he laughed before pulling me into a hug. "Did you sleep well?" I knew there was an underlying message beneath his words and I nodded before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"Very well thanks to you." His eyes darkened and I made to go around him and get to the door. His arms encircled my though and pulled me back against him. His breath hitting my ear giving me tiny little goose bumps. "Caspian you have to let me go."

"As tempting as that is I'm very tempted to just keep you here all day." I wiggled out of his hold and went to the door holding it open for him. As he passed he pinned me against the wall and gave me one last kiss, giving me a wink he ran down the stairs and I to my room.

"Where have you been your highness? And what is that on your neck?" I turned around seeing Gemma sitting on my bed looking extremely worried. Crap I had hoped she would see I wasn't in here and just leave me to get ready in peace.

"With a friend I had to talk to them about…something." _Well it wasn't a complete lie I had just finished talking to Caspian._ This seemed to quench her thirst for part of her question but she still wanted to know how I came to get a mark like this on my neck. "I was climbing down a tree and it rubbed off the skin." God that was a completely unbelievable lie but she decided to drop it. She dressed me in a white sundress, French braiding my hair and sticking white lilies in parts of it. She slipped my crown on and fetched a pair of white slippers. Oh Goodness Caspian was going to have a field day with this.

I walked downstairs and saw Drinian, and Caspian sitting at the table talking quietly about something. They both looked up when they saw me and Drinian offered his arm leading me over to Caspian. "Did you purposely choose that dress today?" He whispered in my ear and I prayed to God that Drinian didn't see me stiffen at his words and closeness.

"Gemma chose it." All the explanation that was needed really. I noticed Drinian leaning more forward in his seat and he was focusing on something intently. I looked down to see what necklace I was wearing when I remembered. ….Gemma didn't put one on he was looking at the mark Caspian had given me the night before.

"Lucy dear whatever did you do to your neck?" Caspian choked on his orange juice and I felt extremely uncomfortable right now. 1) Because if the stupid smirk Caspian was wearing and 2) Because Drinian could not be fooled as easily as Gemma.

"You know Lu I was about to ask the same question." I glared at him and that smirk just grew. He wanted to see what I said and Gosh dang it this can not be happening right now. Before I had a chance to answer Reepicheep appeared saying that Drinian was needed for something. He left biding us the rest of a good morning I got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack holding it to my neck that was now stinging worse than ever. "Is your neck bothering you?"

I nodded and shifted my weight under his gaze. He slowly removed the ice pack from my neck and inspected his handiwork. He lightly touched it and I yelped in surprise at the pain that followed. Not thinking twice he lowered his head and licked the mark soothing the sting. I knew it would be even more painful later but that didn't matter because right now it didn't hurt at all. Caspian stood and pulled me with him, his hands on my hips and mine around his neck pulling him closer. I thought I had footsteps but put that thought aside as he gently nipped my shoulder. He reached behind me to undo the ties of my dress and I was sure there were footsteps now. "Caspian...there's p-people coming."

"Don't care." He muttered against my neck and started to get aggravated that the ties would come undone. Hearing the first kitchen door open he gently pushed me away and kissed my cheek. Then in walked Miranda a cleaning maid. She looked at both of us then shook her head and walked off. I'm sure we probably looked like a sight. Caspian redid my ties seeing as how I couldn't reach and he fixed my crown so it was no longer lopsided. He offered me his arm and I gladly took it letting him lead me to the war room where I knew there would be another meeting on the possible Calormen war. Guess I shouldn't rely on just thinking I know what's going on. There beside Drinian sat 3 princesses one from Calormen, One for Galma and One from Archenland. The minute Caspian walked in they all started flitting with their crowns and dresses.

"Caspian there you are, what was taking so long?" He took the other side of Drinian and pulled a chair out for me before sitting down himself. I saw the sneers and glares of the Princesses that were sent in my direction. I didn't let it bother me though; no way would Caspian even pay anything more than courteous attention to them.

"Lucy and I had some…affairs to attend to. Now care to explain why there are 3 Princesses in my War Room?" He didn't sound very happy and I laid a hand on his arm silently telling him that they were present and to be just a little nicer. Drinian looked quite uncomfortable and I could tell this wasn't his doing but he had gotten tricked into telling Caspian.

"It's just…it's been 2 years since Queen Liliandil left and well you have yet to take another Queen." He jumped up so quickly he knocked his chair over and the Princesses put a hand over their mouths in shock. "King Caspian do sit down surely you knew-"

"Whom I chose to be my Queen will be of my own choosing. Not out of three Princesses that others picked out. Let's go Lucy." I was barely standing when he grabbed my arm and tugged me away forcefully. Well his anger just increased ten fold. I noticed the Princess lingering in the doorway so I coaxed him into my room and had him sit on the bed.

"Caspian that was completely uncalled for and you know it." He groaned and put his head in his hands in defeat. He knew I had a point a very good and valid point. There was no reason for him to treat those Princesses the way he did. He stood from my bed and gathered me in his arms in a loose type hug.

"I'm sorry Love I just…I really don't want to marry someone that Drinian or anyone else chooses." I understood the hidden message in his words and stood on my tiptoes to press a kiss to his temple. He offered a weak smile and kissed me softly. A knock on my door interrupted out little moments and I'm quite sure my sigh could be heard through the door. There stood the Galma Princess Sophia. Her smile disappeared when she saw it was me that opened the door.

"Oh Queen Lucy, Drinian asked me to fetch King Caspian." She peered around my shoulder in my room and I shut the door a little so all she could see was me. She huffed and crossed her hands over her chest, foot tapping impatiently.

"Caspian is capable of getting himself to Drinian Princess Sophia, so if you will excuse me I have a conversation to get back to." She looked like she had just been slapped but I slammed the door in her face anyways. I heard a chuckle right behind me and a hand reached out pinning me to the door.

"Jealous much my little Queen?" He asked kissing the shell of my ear. I playfully shoved him off and lay upside down on my bed. He sat on my stomach and looked down at me waiting for my answer. "Well?" He asked again this time licking the now extremely raw spot on my neck and I whimpered.

"I don't get jealous, I get angry. There's a difference." He laughed and got off me pulling me up to the pillows with him. I snuggled against him and within moments I was fast asleep. Don't judge me it's been a long day, I needed a nap. A loud knock and some girls' screechy high pitched voice woke me up. Caspian pattered over to the door wiping the sleep from his eyes and opened it. There stood princess Alicia of Calormen.

"My King Drinian has requested to see you." I didn't miss the obvious once over and I got up quickly and slammed the door in her face as well. They were really starting to annoy me. With their need to constantly be around Caspian and have his undivided attention. …God I was starting to sound like my sister.

"You know eventually I will have to and talk to Drinian." I laid back down and pulled him with me.

"There's always supper to talk to him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed. I love all of you; I decided I should probably update my Lucian stories so here you go, second chapter of don't wanna break your heart!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot I made with Caspian and Lucy, as well as my OC's

Caspian Pov

Lucy has curled up on her bed with a book and I was starting to get tired of watching her flip the pages. No way was I going outside her room and dealing with Drinian and the other attention seeking Princesses. Sighing I got up from her window seat and jumped on her bed landing on my hip right behind her. I gave her shoulder a soft and lingering kiss, looking back up at her face to see her reaction. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning the page and resuming her reading. Hmm seemed like I would need a more direct approach if I wanted her attention. Reaching over I plucked the book from her hands and cast it on the other side of the room. "I was enjoying reading the book Caspian." She said truing to face me and folding her arms over her chest.

"Mhmm, well _I _was bored Queen Lucy." I said kissing the shell of her ear and she took in a sharp breath. Now I was getting somewhere. She turned all the way over to where she was on top of me and planted a few kisses a long my neck, and I tried with all my might that the moans coming out of my mouth was something Princesses really shouldn't hear. She pulled away and looked at me, her own eyes clouded over with lust. Lust I so desperately wanted to take the proper way but I couldn't because she wasn't my wife.

"What is it Caspian? What is it you want from me?" She murmured against my neck and I swear she didn't mean it in the way she said it. I gripped her hips and flipped us over so I was hovering over her and she was under me. Gazing down at her I gave a low growl and pulled her against me, sliding my tongue in her mouth and exploring every inch of it. A weak whimper came from the back of her throat and her hips rose to meet mine. Taking one hand from her hip I trailed it along the top line of her panties and she shuddered. Throwing all caution to the wind I slipped my hand in and felt around for that bundle of nerves I knew would have her in a shaking mess. Finding it I rubbed it over and over again with my thumb, delighted with the sounds that were coming from my little Queen.

"This is what I want Lucy. You shaking and trembling beneath me, and no one telling me that I can't." My hand still there I pulled her head on and pulled her into a white hot kiss that went straight to my core. Lucy, the sweet and adorable little Lucy I had met when she was just 12 was now, well not so little anymore.

"Caspian…I would love to marry you, but would Aslan allow it? And what about Jacob, I owe him at least some explanation." Damn it all she was right, though I was sure Aslan would let her stay, technically she was betraying Jacob. I didn't really care though, too far gone in both mine and Lucy's lust to think about morals and her own fidelity to Jacob. She squirmed and started moving around and I knew she was getting close. I lowered my head and sucked on the skin of her neck knowing it would make another mark. She was going to be mine and there was no way she could possibly deny it after everyone saw this mark. She rolled over though and pushed me into my back, what on Earth was she doing? She reached for my belt but I once again pushed her hand away, she really was trying my holds wasn't she. "Shhh" She said and pushed my shoulders back down when I tried to sit up. And soon both my pants and boxers had been shed. She smirked a little before lowering her head and wrapping her mouth around me. Damn it to High Heaven I was making her my Queen tomorrow no time for questions. I tried pushing her away but she was insistent on keeping her mouth right where it was. She pulled away licking her lips and the sight alone made me give a low growl and ounce on her once again, claiming her lips in another kiss.

"Queen Lucy I…My Lord, whatever are you doing?" I thanked Aslan I had enough sense to at least pull my pants on. I turned around and saw Drinian standing in the doorway smirking at the both of us. Lucy blushed and hid her face in my chest and I just tried my best to look innocent. "Lucy dear you honestly didn't think you had me fooled at breakfast did you? I saw Caspian carrying you to his room." Well Damn looks like I wasn't as sneaky as I had hoped.

"Then why bring the Princesses?" I asked pulling the blanket over Lucy and putting my own shirt on and getting out of her bed. He walked out and called out over his shoulder.

"To see if you would claim my Queen Lucy." He pulled the door shut and I made sure to lock it this time. I lay next to her and lazily kissed up and down her neck. She groaned half in pleasure and annoyance. I pulled her closer and kissed her softly and she quickly changed it to a more demanding kiss.

"Lucy, will you be my Queen?" I asked quietly while stroking her hair. She replied yes just as quietly and I pulled her into my arms. "Don't go back, eventually time will resume and he'll just think you never came back." I knew what I was asking was selfish but I didn't like the idea of her going back to her now ex alone and possibly deciding to stay with him.

"Caspian it's not right to just not tell him." I knew my Queen was right I kissed her cheek and rolled out of the bed. She looked at me quizzically and I held my arm out to help her up. Her legs wobbled a little it but I caught her and stood her up right. "Where are we going?"

"I do believe supper awaits us my Queen, besides I'm a little hungry aren't you?"


End file.
